


From Sister to Sister

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Infertility, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, OQ Advent Calendar, Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar 2019, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Sisters, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In the midst of the coming holiday season with a large and supportive family surrounding them, Regina and Robin are tested to the limits of their emotions and their love in their search for a surrogate to help make their dream of a baby come true.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Maleficent/Ursula the Sea Witch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One: Thursday, 17 October 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 November 2019 - ???  
> Word Count: TBD  
> Written for: OQ Advent 2019  
> Summary: In the midst of the coming holiday season with a large and supportive family surrounding them, Regina and Robin are tested to the limits of their emotions and their love in their search for a surrogate to help make their dream of a baby come true.  
> Spoilers: Non-magical modern AU set in Grants Pass, OR, in 2019. Everything we know about the characters is up for grabs, but there are some changes made to suit the AU that will be explained within the context of the fic itself.  
> Warnings: Mentions of past character deaths, past miscarriages, infertility, mental health issues, and abortion, among other angsty situations.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is my third year to be participating in this OQ Advent Calendar and I've been looking forward to it since participating last year. Once again, I had this grand plan of a series of interrelated gifts [fic, poetry, graphics], and did not get anywhere near that, but I did manage to get nearly 20k words written, which is a big deal for me. Instead I give you this lovely absolutely new, absolutely modern AU set in Grants Pass, Oregon, in 2019, based on an idea that I've been pondering for the better part of a year now. There's a little angst, a little humor, a little love, some family bonding, and a whole lot of surprises along the way. And before anyone asks, yes, there's more where this came from. I'll be adding to the A/N in each chapter because I did A LOT of research, particularly in the Grants Pass area to make everything as realistic as possible to the location.
> 
>  **Please note:** There will be differences in this version from what was posted for OQ Advent 2019, mostly in the form of additional chapters, but also in editing errors and timeline inaccuracies that I found after I'd turned in what was posted for the advent calendar.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: I would like to thank Taylor for being my main sounding board, cheerleader, and beta eyes for this baby. Without her, I don't honestly think this thing would've gotten written. Additional thanks to Anam for more beta eyes and support on this baby.

_~ Thursday, 17 October 2019 ~_

"How is it that I see you more at our appointments than I do socially?"

Regina glances up sheepishly as her OB-GYN steps into the exam room, fiddling at the thin cotton gown she's wearing and the thinner cotton sheet draped over her lap. "Hey, Urs. Sorry, I've just been--"

"Busy with work and the boys?" Ursula finishes for her, rolling her eyes affectionately. "You realize that you're confessing this overworking issue to your doctor, right, G?"

"I never said that!" Regina splutters with a laugh, relaxing almost instantly. She always hates these appointments, even the routine ones, but she's known Ursula practically her whole life. The woman can make her feel better, even when delivering bad news, which she has on multiple times over the years. "I just said… Shit!" She dissolves into giggles and buries her face in her hands, only belatedly realizing the sheet slides to the floor when her legs get cold.

"Hey, if you wanna flash your bits, you do that with that hunk of a hubby of yours," Ursula says, offering her the sheet again. "I'm happily taken by _your_ best friend and I happen to know that she's a very jealous bitch. Still can't figure out how she deals with my job, but she does." She motions for Regina to lie back. "Come on, G, you know the routine here. Let's get this over with, so you can get dressed and we can go sit in the comfy chairs in my office."

*****

By the time she's dressed and settled in one of the plush leather chairs in Ursula's office, Regina's anxiety is starting to pick up a bit again. She knows this is just a routine exam, that Ursula is practically family, but she has been given some of the worst news of her life in this office, and Robin's not here today. That Ursula wasn't already waiting for her when she came in isn't helping matters either. She doesn't want to reach for the orange bottle in her purse, hates that she even has the damned thing. Instead, she grabs for the small roll-on bottle and uncaps it to spread the essential oil blend directly onto her septum. Closing her eyes, she takes slow, deep breaths to inhale the blend that has become such a vital part of her self-care over the years. It doesn't always work, sometimes forcing her to use the medication prescribed, but she's grateful as hell when it does.

The soft knock at the door makes her jump, even as she knows it's going to be Ursula announcing her presence. When the door opens a few seconds later to admit her friend, she offers a sheepish smile to her friend.

"I know that look." Ursula stops to take off her lab coat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door, then motions to the couch with a gentle smile. "Come on, let's sit over here."

For a brief handful of heartbeats, Regina can't move from her spot, panic flaring up again. Ursula's done this before when there's been bad news. She forces herself to remember that Ursula's also stepped away from the desk and removed the lab coat _specifically_ to speak on less official terms, as friends instead of as her doctor. She prays it's the latter as she stands and moves to the couch to join her.

"You can't possibly have my test results back yet," she says, internally cringing at how breathless and tight her voice sounds. _Fuck! Get a grip!_ She flinches slightly when Ursula touches her arm.

"Hey, it's okay. Just relax, G. We're just chatting, I promise."

Closing her eyes again, Regina forces a couple of slow, deep breaths and nods, hating the sting of tears she feels. "Okay," she whispers, grateful now when Ursula squeezes her hand. "Sorry, it's just been…"

"I know. Your sister told me you and Robin are still having a hard time picking someone."

"They keep either rejecting us outright or backing out after getting the first payment. Am I really that horrible of a person that no one is willing to be our surrogate? Or am I just being greedy to want to try for a baby with Robin when we already have the boys?"

"You know, you've had two, no, _three_ people offer to be your surrogate that you haven't seriously considered at all, Regina. Maybe it's time to admit that using a stranger isn't the best plan of action here."

"Am I being too picky with my choices, Urs?" Regina asks, chewing at her bottom lip and pointedly ignoring Ursula's comment about the other surrogate offers. The knowing, compassionate look on Ursula's face just makes Regina feel guiltier about everything connected to the baby she and Robin want. "Am I sabotaging this whole thing because maybe I _don't_ want this baby?"

Before Regina even sees her move, Ursula grips her chin tightly in her hand, stopping the nervous chewing and the thoughts starting to spiral out of control in her head. But when she speaks, her voice is low and soothing, a calming balm to Regina's frazzled mind and soul. "Stop. Close your eyes and just breathe. Do you need your meds or your oils?"

"Used my oils right before you came in," she murmurs as she closes her eyes. "But I can do it again. Not the pills though. You know I hate to use them if I don't need to."

She can hear Ursula rustling in her purse, followed by a soft _Tilt your head back, G_ before the heady peppermint and lavender scents assault her nostrils again. The roll-on is applied to her temples, as well, and she lets her head rest against the back of the couch for a few minutes as she just breathes and works to calm her racing heart and thoughts, letting Ursula's soft singing wash over it all, just as it has for most of her life. She barely registers it when Ursula's fingers move to her wrist to check her pulse.

"That's my girl," she says finally, but Regina couldn't say how much time has passed. "Feeling better now?"

"Mm-hmm. Thank you, Urs."

"You're welcome. And I'll let it slide that you ignored my comment about those other three surrogate candidate volunteers."

Regina snorts softly, but doesn't move from her position just yet. The soothing calm is intoxicating, and she knows the anxiety will greet her again the minute she walks out of this office, so she'll cling to this little haven of peace for as long as she can. "Cruella's womb is likely pickled and we both know there's no way she'd stop drinking or smoking long enough to carry the baby. I love her, but she offered out of friendly obligation only."

Ursula's laugh is infectious, and Regina joins her, eyes still closed as she relaxes into the couch. "Okay, you've got me there. She was the last of the three of them to offer, probably felt that she had to in order to save face in our little group. But it was still offered from the heart or, you know, as much of one as she has."

Regina turns her head toward Ursula and cracks one eye open briefly to see the twinkle of mischief in her friend's dark eyes. "Underneath all that bluster and booze, she does have a pretty big heart, and you know it."

"Yeah, she does, but we both know she's not a kids kind of person. She is the epitome of a vodka auntie and wants to stay that way. She offered out of love, knowing you'd shoot her down, which you did."

"Yes, I did."

"But there are still two other people who made genuine offers…" When Regina closes her eyes and shakes her head, Ursula sighs softly and rubs her arm. "All right, G, I'll drop it for now, but I really wish you'd give it more serious thought. You know either one of them would do anything for you. For Robin, too. They love you and they want you to have your baby every bit as much as you and Robin do."

"I know." The words are barely louder than a whisper. "But it's such a big responsibility…"

"Who better to place it on than someone you already know and love and _trust_ instead of some stranger?" She rubs Regina's arm again. "I promise I'll drop it now, because I know how anxious this is making you, but please think about it some more? They love you and want to see you happy, we all do."

*****

She's just walking into her office when the text comes in.

_How was the appt, love? We still on for lunch or do you need to decompress alone? xox_

She loves him with every fiber of her being, still doesn't know what karma she cashed in to find and fall in love with him, better yet to have him fall in love with her, but she won't take it for granted. A small smile plays at her lips as she types out her response.

_Appt was fine. Feeling a little off, but always up for your company. xox_

She settles at her desk and pulls up her email and schedule for the day. Thankfully, it's a light day of reviewing reports from her staff, and no meetings in sight. She owes Kathryn a raise for always knowing how to schedule her on appointment days, whether medical or psychological. And speaking of the latter, she grabs her phone to send an email to Archie Hopper to see if he has a free spot this afternoon to fit her in. She makes certain to assure him that it's not a crisis situation, but that she could really use a bit of Pongo time if there's an opening.

She opens the first report and begins looking over it, slipping into her work headspace and pushing away thoughts of fertility issues and babies and surrogates for the time being. Even being the co-owner of an accounting firm with her best friend doesn't mean that she can shirk her responsibilities to dwell on her personal issues.

The knock at her door startles her out of her work-induced reverie to look up and see her best friend, Mallory, standing in the doorway. "Hey, stranger, you ready for a coffee break? Or does my wife have you on another no caffeine thing for one of your fertility treatments?"

She smiles brightly and saves the report before locking her computer and grabbing her phone and purse. "Nope, not since we did the last harvest to freeze. And I am definitely down for an iced peppermint bark mocha right about now." She glances at her phone briefly to see a text from Robin to confirm the time for their lunch date, which she responds to, as well as an email from Archie with an opening for her. "Hang on, Mal, I need to let Archie know that I want the opening he has today." She doesn't have to look up from her phone to see the way Mal's brows furrow in concern. "It's fine, Mal, I promise. I just had a minor anxiety episode this morning during my appointment. Urs got me through it, but I asked Archie if he had any openings today so I could get in a little extra Pongo time." Finishing the email, she smiles at her best friend, watching as the pinched set to those stormy blue eyes relaxes. "I promise, it's nothing serious."

"If you're sure…"

Regina chuckles and hugs Mal before they start walking down toward the elevator. "Besides, if it was an issue, we both know your wife would have called you and Robin before I got to the elevator outside her office." She pauses at her assistant's desk. "Kathryn, we're heading next door to Dutch Bros. for coffee. You want me to bring you back anything?"

"I would kill for an iced Paris Sweet Sunrise right now," is the immediate response, making all three of them laugh. "I'll get your coffee tomorrow morning on my way in to make it even?"

"You got it. If Robin calls, let him know Mal and I are reupping our caffeine IVs?"

"Sure thing. I think Rose and I can hold down the fort until you two get back."

They make their way into the elevator and Regina leans back against the wall as Mal presses the button for the main floor. "So what brought on the anxiety episode?" she asks softly.

Regina studies her best friend's profile for a moment. Mal is dressed in grey high-waisted pants that accentuate her long legs and slim waist and a long, tailored jacket reminiscent of a suit from the 1930s with a silver silk blouse. The colors highlight her eyes, pale hair, and tall, lean body. Regina's mind begins to play a movie showing her exactly how Mal would look through each stage of pregnancy. She remembers it well from when she had Lily, so can picture it now, but would it be an imposition to ask her to do it all over again for a child she won't even raise?

"Hey," Mal says softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "You okay? You just zoned out on me and look like you're ready to cry."

Shaking her head, Regina wipes at her face and offers up a watery smile. "It's-- I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm fine when I'm not, but it's nothing serious. I'm just having a bad day, I guess. I'll tell you more over coffee?" 

Mal nods and leans over to press a quick kiss to her temple before the elevator doors open. They exit and make their way out the building and down the street toward the coffee shop on the other side of the parking lot. There's a definite chill in the mid-October air in Grants Pass, but Regina doesn't mind when the sun is shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. Even the frigid winters don't bother her much anymore, not when she has the gorgeously warm summers to look forward to. They quickly order their coffees and find a table in the corner of the store near the windows, looking out over the cars driving by for a long moment. They sit quietly for a moment, sipping at their drinks, and Regina feels herself starting to calm again as she takes in the sights outside and the sounds inside.

"You wanna tell me what's going on yet, little one?"

Regina wrinkles her nose at the nickname and the years of attached history, but smiles softly regardless at just how safe it makes her feel. "The appointment itself was fine, just a routine exam," she says, staring down at her cup. "But the anxiety kicked in when I got to Ursula's office and she wasn't already there, waiting for me. I mean, I know she's a busy woman, but most of the time that's happened in the past, it's been bad news. I grabbed my oils to try to stay calm, but then she came in and took off her lab coat right away and wanted us to sit on the couch to talk."

"And that's been involved in some of the bad news, too," Mal says when Regina doesn't continue after a moment. "Oh, little one, I'm sorry."

"But it wasn't bad news," she replies with a self-deprecating tone. "She just wanted to talk as friends, but I started to freak again because I thought it could be bad and Robin wasn't there and there was no way she'd have my test results back already and it was just a mess."

"Did you need your pills?"

Regina shakes her head and meets Mal's gaze briefly. "No, she did the deep breaths and closed eyes thing again and sang to me instead." She reaches for a napkin to dab at her eyes as tears prick up again. "I don't deserve friends like you and Urs, Mal. You always know how to make me feel less fucked up in the moment, but then I always feel _more_ fucked up about it afterward."

"You know you're not fucked up, Regina. A lot of people have anxiety and are just fine." At Regina's arched brow, Mal smirks and shrugs. "Now you're just being a brat. You know what I mean. And you're going through a lot these past few years because of the fertility and surrogacy issues. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I've known you since I transferred here in second grade from Wisconsin. We've been best friends and soul-sisters from the day we met. I know when you can do it on your own and when you need support. I think the only people who might know you better are your parents and your sister. Robin's close, but he's still not on my level yet, but only because of time constraints. And Urs and Cru are pretty close, too. But you and me? We go back lifetimes, and you know it. So when you feel like a fuckup, you just come find me and I'll remind you that you're not. You know, if I haven't found you first."

Regina chuckles softly at that, feeling some of the bands of tightness around her chest loosen. "I know," she finally says softly. "It's just… I don't know. I feel like I should be dealing with all of this better than I am. I know everyone says that I'm not a fuckup, even Archie says it, but I can't help how I feel."

Mal reaches across the small table to squeeze her hand. "And _that_ is the anxiety talking, and the depression. You've been fighting some of this shit since puberty, little one. Urs and I have been there every step of the way. We know what to do to help you, too." When Regina takes a deep breath and nods with a brighter smile, Mal echoes the smile. "So my wife saw you naked and then serenaded you in her office, huh? Should I be jealous?"

Regina splutters out a laugh at that. "She even said something about you being jealous of me flashing my bits and that I should do it with my hunky husband. Her words, not mine." Her eyes grow round then. "Shit! I shouldn't have said that."

"Hey…" Mal's eyes narrow briefly, then she laughs. "Your husband _is_ hunky. But he's yours and my wife is mine, and we all know that. Well, Cru likes to forget and flirt with all of us, but that's just Cru and she's harmless."

"We talked about Cru actually, and her offer to be a surrogate."

"You're not actually--"

"Oh god, no!" Regina splutters out a laugh. "Are you kidding? I love her to death, but I don't think she could give up Daddy Tanq and her cigarillos for an entire pregnancy, no matter how well-intentioned her offer was. No, she can remain a vodka auntie, like she already is for the boys." She sips at her iced peppermint bark mocha, letting the smooth, rich flavors coat her tongue and throat. "We also talked about the issues Robin and I are having finding a surrogate lately."

"You know my offer still stands, little one. I've already been through a pregnancy, so I know what to expect. Hell, you went through it with me. You and Urs and Z. I remember your parents took me in when mine kicked me out. They consider Lily their grandchild every bit as much as Henry and Roland."

"I know, but things are different now, Mal. We're not teenagers anymore. We're both married and have children and jobs and lives and--"

"And you're making bullshit excuses. My insurance will cover everything, you don't need to spend a fuck ton of money to ensure that I take care of myself and the baby because you already know I will. I won't flake on you or disappear with your money or potentially put the baby at risk. And I live with your OB-GYN."

"But--"

"But nothing, Regina. Give me one good reason why me being your surrogate is a bad idea and I swear to all I hold sacred that I'll drop it."

Regina is quiet for a long moment, all of her fears and misgivings and failings rearing their ugly heads in her mind. Her chest feels tight from the weight of her worry, and she's not even sure she can voice this one thing that no one knows yet, not even her husband or her therapist. No one knows her greatest fear in all of this hell of her fertility issues and her and Robin's search for a surrogate to give them their child. Giving voice to this fear, this _failure_ will prove just how weak and broken she truly is. Robin wants a child with her so much, and she can't share this with him without breaking his heart and his dream of raising another child with her, _their_ child. And then, suddenly, the words tumble past her lips before she can stop them.

"What if you miscarry? What if it's not just my womb that's fucked up, but my eggs, too? I don't want to put you through that, Mal. You're my best friend and might as well be my adopted sister. I've had enough miscarriages now to know that it's something I _never_ want anyone I love to deal with."

She hears the screech of wood on wood as Mal's chair moves, but doesn't look up from staring sightlessly at the tabletop. When Mal's arms wrap around hers, she moves willingly into the embrace, tears falling unimpeded down her cheeks to soak into the expensive silk blouse she'd been admiring earlier.

"Shh, little one, it's okay," Mal whispers, rubbing her back gently. "If I am your surrogate and I miscarry, I heal and we try again. I wouldn't blame you for it. Miscarriages happen for a number of reasons, and I know you know that. What you don't know is that I've had two miscarriages myself since Lily."

That confession pulls Regina out of her painful haze to stare at Mal. "You what? When? Why did you never tell me?"

"The first one was when you and Daniel were dealing with your first miscarriage and what you thought was just his infertility. I didn't want to add to your grief at the time. The second oddly enough was around the time the two of you adopted Henry. Urs and I were hoping to basically give him a cousin close in age to grow up with. You were so happy with Henry and finally not _so_ depressed about your own infertility issues, and I didn't want to jinx that by telling you about my second miscarriage. And then Daniel passed away a few months later and you and Henry took precedence."

"But you should've told me anyway, Mal. I should've been there for you. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

Mal quirks a brow and nods slowly. "For one thing, I didn't go through it alone. And for another, why would it be any different for those miscarriages than if I miscarried while pregnant with your baby, little one?"

"I--" A sob bubbles up to cut off her words for a moment before she finally raggedly whispers, "I don't know. I wish you'd told me about them sooner, Mal. You shouldn't have gone through that alone. You saw what I went through every time I miscarried, both with Daniel and with Robin."

"I know, and Ursula and I talked about it both times and we never found a good time to bring it up where it wouldn't cause more pain for you in some way, and you know we never want that. I didn't want to bring it up now, but it seemed the only way to make you understand why your reasoning isn't necessarily a valid one."

"But I don't want you to be hurt by a miscarriage on my account. I love you, Mal, and I love Z and Cru. I don't want any of you hurt in this."

"But it's okay to hurt a stranger? Regina, that's not like you. You don't like to hurt anyone."

"But if it's a stranger, I never have to see them again." Even as she says the words, she realizes how hypocritical she sounds in saying them. "Oh god, that makes it sound even worse. Maybe I shouldn't be trying to have a baby. I'm a horrib--"

"If you finish that thought, I will slap you right here in this coffee shop. You are not a horrible person, Regina Xiomara Mills-Locksley, and I will continue to tell you this until you get it through that incredibly stubborn skull of yours."

"I hate my middle name," she whispers, reluctantly pulling back from Mal's comforting embrace.

"No, you don't." Mal hands her another napkin and grabs for the compact from her purse. "Fix your makeup, dear. It's not too bad, but you'll still want to fix it."

Regina takes more time than she needs to fix her makeup, just needing the time to try to calm down. Her eyes keep darting to her purse and the orange bottle hiding inside. She hates taking them, hates that she ever gets bad enough to need them, but maybe…

"If you need one of your little pills, take it."

"I don't want to. I feel weak when I take them."

"But they help, don't they?" She lets out a loud sigh when Regina shrugs. "Little one, why are you so stubborn about the things that help you?"

"I hate to appear weak. You _know_ that, Mal. The meds make me feel weak."

"Does your inhaler make you feel weak? Or your migraine meds or your allergy meds? Why is it just the ones for your anxiety and depression that you fight so hard? You know Ursula and I take them, too. And your sister has her meds, and Robin and Lily, too. It's not as big a deal as you think it is."

"I know. I just thought it would be better by now and I wouldn't still need them."

"Guess you have something else to talk to Archie about while you have your Pongo time today, hmm?"

"Yeah. Robin's already worried about me, I know it."

Mal squeezes her arm again. "And that's okay. It's what spouses do. Urs worries about me all the time, and I worry about her all the time. You worry about Robin, he worries about you. It means you love each other enough to worry. If you need to, take the damned pill. Take the rest of the day off for all I care, or a couple days. I can handle things at the office. Fiscal year end stuff is on track to be done on time, and we're not quite to the point of month end bullshit. Kathryn and Rose could do our jobs for us if we weren't there and it'd probably run more smoothly in the long run."

"Are you sure?"

"Gina, we own the place. We're allowed to play hooky from time to time. And I hit you with a bombshell, which I _am_ sorry for _how_ I did it, but not _why_ I did it. I want you to be happy, I always have and always will. You're my best friend and my sister of the heart and Lily's godmother. Your happiness and your health are as important to me as Ursula's and Lily's and my own. So take the rest of the day, take tomorrow if you need, and just think about maybe sticking a little closer to home for your surrogate. Hell, I bet Urs would do it if it wasn't such a weird breach of professionalism and shit. Plus, there's always Z."

"I don't know about Z. She's been in one of her flighty moods again lately."

Mal snorts at that. "When isn't she? I'd say she's going through a midlife crisis, but she's only thirty-seven. She's not old enough for one of those yet."

"No, I think it's more that she wants to go traveling again, but Mama is adamant that she stay home for the holidays this year. You know she always chafes when Mama makes the request."

"I don't know why Cora doesn't have your dad ask. Z loves it when Papa Henry wants to spend time with her, always has."

Regina shrugs and sips at her mocha again. "Mama decided it needs to be something special this year since Henry's ten and Roland's five and I'm turning thirty-five. Something with all the milestone birthdays and so it's a special Christmas and Z is feeling kind of left out of it because Mama didn't demand that for _her_ thirty-fifth."

"Because Z traipsed off to Tibet for the entirety of her thirty-fifth year."

"I know," Regina replies, holding up a hand in acquiescence. "I don't make the rules around here, that's Mama's job."

"And your sister is bristling under her thumb, as usual."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm still surprised she never got pregnant when she was younger, just to spite your mother."

"Are you telling me you forgot about her little _inconvenience_ pregnancy and abortion? I certainly haven't." When Mal starts to speak, Regina just shakes her head, not wanting to reopen that particularly painful Pandora's Box just at the moment. "Besides, as much as she hates Mama's rules, she still fears that doing the wrong thing will get her sent away. Not that Mama's ever done it or even threatened it, outside of that boarding school fiasco when Z was twelve. But it scares her to even think of being thrown away in any way."

Mal pulls out her phone and types something quickly, then smiles. "I just told Rose to order two dozen of those fancy chocolate dicks and boobs to be delivered to Z's office this afternoon to brighten her day."

Regina lets out a loud guffaw of laughter that turns several heads in their direction, making her blush. "Please tell me you at least told her to sign _your_ name to it this time instead of mine?"

Mal simply shrugs and smirks. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I hate you, Mal."

"No, you don't. You love me more than words can say and you'd be lost without me in your life."

Regina chuckles and nods, knowing the truth in her best friend's words.


	2. Chapter One-Point-Five: Monday, 1 October 1990

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first flashback and the first meeting of one of the sets of besties in this verse. 
> 
> More flashbacks will come as the story progresses. Some will be within standard chapters, if they're shorter, but if they're long enough, they'll warrant their own chapters, like this one did...

_~ Monday, 1 October 1990 ~_

"Class, I'd like to introduce you all to two new students joining our class today," Mrs. Blanchard says with a bright smile.

Regina glances up from where she's pressed against her daddy's leg nervously at those words, still wishing her mama could be here, too. Wait! There's _another_ new person joining this class today? She's not the only one?

"First, we have Miss Regina Mills," Mrs. Blanchard continues, holding out a hand toward her. 

Regina hesitates briefly, but that warm smile reminds her of her _abuelita_ , whom she always feels safe around. With a last squeeze of Daddy's leg and a reassuring kiss from him to her hair, she takes a deep breath and walks over with her little book bag on her shoulder. She stands up straight next to her new teacher, remembering Mama's rule about always looking confident in any new situation, no matter what.

"Regina comes to us from Mr. Frederick's first grade class. She's very smart, but might feel a little shy and unsure about this new class and all of your new faces. I would very much appreciate if you could all do your best to help her feel welcome here in our classroom as she catches up with what we're working on. I'm quite sure Regina will catch up and fit in just like her big sister Kelly did last year when she was in my class."

Regina stares out at all of the faces staring back at her, feeling those little wriggling worms in her belly stirring to life again. It makes her queasy, and her eyes dart to where Daddy is still sitting on the visitor chair. His comforting smile helps ease the worms a little, but not a lot. And then all of the children start to say hello, and one little girl stands up and starts to come forward. Regina tenses for the confrontation she fears is coming.

"Mother," the girl says, then blushes and clears her throat as the rest of the class giggles. "Um, I mean, Mrs. Blanchard, may I request to be Regina's new helper to get used to our schedule?"

"Of course, Mary Margaret," Mrs. Blanchard replies. "Regina, is that all right with you?"

She smiles at the girl, then up at her new teacher. "Yes, ma'am, that would be lovely. Thank you, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret holds out her hand. "Come on, Regina. You can sit by me."

Without thought, Regina reaches for her hand and follows her to the desk that will be hers in this new classroom. She wonders where the other new student is, wanting to make more friends. As they pass the other students, a couple of boys loudly whisper _Little baby's gonna be teacher's pet, just like that dorky M &M is._ The wriggling worms kick in harder and she feels the urge to cry get stronger, but she refuses to let them see her upset. She won't let her parents down, no matter what.

"Don't listen to them," Mary Margaret whispers when they sit down. "They're bullies and don't like that my mom calls on them more because they don't pay attention."

"Our teacher is your mama?" Regina frowns and wonders if saying _mama_ makes her a baby like those boys said after all. "Um, I mean, she's your mom?"

"Yep. But she doesn't treat me special at all."

"My big sissy had her last year. She said I'd like her a lot and that she's very nice."

"Some of the others don't think so, but my mom's pretty cool," Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"Girls," Mrs. Blanchard says, pulling Regina's attention away from her new friend. "I believe it's time to pay attention to the morning announcements, then we'll get started with today's lessons."

"Yes, Mrs. Blanchard," both girls say at once, and Regina can feel her cheeks heating up in a blush, especially when those same boys rudely whisper _Dorky babies_.

*****

When she can ignore the mean boys, whose names she has learned are Jefferson and Victor, Regina finds she enjoys her new classroom. Mrs. Blanchard and Mary Margaret both do their best to help her get caught up on where her class is currently in their lessons, and she is already forever indebted to them for that. During their morning recess, the boys tease her some more and Victor actually tugs at her braid until she cries out in pain. They laugh and continue to call her a baby until Mrs. Blanchard and another teacher come over to find out what happened.

"Regina, dear," Mrs. Blanchard says as she guides Regina away, letting the other teacher take care of the punishment for the boys, "you don't have to take that from those boys. Mr. Frederickson will make sure they're properly punished and that their parents know what happened today. That kind of behavior is not tolerated here."

"B-But why did they do that?" She tries so hard to stop crying, but can't, and then the words just start to tumble out about what they'd said earlier in the classroom. The dark look on Mrs. Blanchard's otherwise sweetly open face terrifies Regina, and the wriggly worms burst into a flurry of activity and she cries even harder.

"Shh, dear, it's all right," Mrs. Blanchard says, rubbing her back, and begins to sing a nonsense song about elephants from the show that Daddy always lets Regina and Kelly watch. It's enough to get her to giggle and forget about her tears. "There we go. Giggles are always better than tears. You were very brave to try to deal with this on your own, Regina, and I think that deserves a star on your tracker sheet."

Regina's eyes grow round at that. She remembers Kelly talking about how Mrs. Blanchard uses the stars for rewards, and to get one on her first day in this class is important. Mama and Daddy will be so proud of her. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Blanchard."

"You're welcome, dear. Do you think you're okay to finish up your recess now?"

Regina nods and wipes at her face with the tissue Mrs. Blanchard gives her, then races off to tell her sister when she spots Kelly across the playground.

*****

It's almost time for lunch and the other new student still hasn't appeared. Regina is disappointed that she couldn't meet the new person on the same day that she started second grade and make a new friend. And then she feels guilty for wanting to meet this new person more than her new friend, Mary Margaret. She chews at her bottom lip and rubs at her belly, trying to stop the wriggly worms from starting up their dance again. Taking a deep breath, she returns to her cursive practice, grateful that Mama had her practicing with Kelly already. She remembers hearing Mama and Daddy talking about how that practice is the reason she was able to skip a grade this year.

Glancing over to her left, she can see Mary Margaret struggling a bit with some of her letters and leans over to whisper, "Can I help you with that?"

"You know cursive already?" Mary Margaret's eyes are wide as she looks at Regina's worksheet. "Yours is so pretty! Mine is ugly. I'll never get this!"

Regina giggles softly and shakes her head. "You'll get it. You just have to practice. Mama and Daddy had me practice with my big sissy when she was learning last year."

"You _wanted_ to do school work?"

"Girls…"

They giggle at Mrs. Blanchard's gentle reprimand, but before she can say anything more, there's a knock at the door and the principal, Mr. Dugan, comes in with a student. She's tall for a second grader, and skinny, with long blond hair in a thick braid that would go nearly to her butt if it weren't for the University of Wisconsin Badgers backpack on her back. She's wearing worn jeans with bright patches all over them that Regina finds fascinating and a faded Green Bay Packers t-shirt. There are scrapes and scabs on her arms and one on her chin that looks like it must have hurt when she got it. But she suddenly turns to lock sharp blue eyes with Regina, and Regina feels it all the way in her chest and her belly that this person is _Important_. She flashes a cocky grin at Regina, who returns it almost too easily without realizing it. It takes a moment to realize that the girl is walking toward her before she's up and out of her chair to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Mallory," she says, holding out a hand boldly. "If you call anything other than Mal, I'll ignore you."

"I'm Regina," Regina says, shaking her hand. "My big sissy calls me--"

"You're a little one, ain'tcha?"

Regina blinks and stands up straighter, gathering all of her height and her composure. She will _not_ let this girl bully her like those boys did earlier. "That was rude. You should apologize."

Mal tosses her head back to laugh, then wraps an arm around Regina's shoulder casually. "Okay, little one, I like you. But I'm not calling you Regina. That's stuffy. You're either Gina or little one. That okay with you?"

Regina feels something _shift_ deep in her chest at that and nods. "That's okay with me, Mal." And then she remembers her manners. "This is Mary Margaret. She's my other new friend today." And then a bit shyly, she adds, "This is my first day of second grade."

"Mine, too, at least in this school. We're newbie twins."

"I see our other new student has already started making friends just in time for lunch," Mrs. Blanchard says with a chuckle. "Mallory, why don't you put your things down by Regina and Mary Margaret and we'll do introductions after lunch?"

Regina can feel Mal bristle at the use of her full name, but pats her back and whispers, "You can correct her when we come back. She's very nice and will listen."

Mal nods and sets her backpack down on the chair of the desk next to Regina's, then flashes her and Mary Margaret a bright smile. "Okay, new friends, let's go eat. I'm starving and I heard there's pizza and chocolate milk today. Those are my favorites."

Regina's eyes grow round. "I forgot it's pizza and chocolate milk day today!"

Mary Margaret laughs at her as they line up to head to the cafeteria with their class. "How could you forget _that_?"

"First day of a new classroom, duh!" Mal says, rolling her eyes with a grin. "You're kinda silly, Mags, but I like you. We can be friends."

"Mags?"

"Mary Margaret is a lot of name."

All three girls laugh at that, and Regina realizes she feels more at home than she ever expected to with people that aren't her parents and her sister. Is this what it means to have friends? If it is, she already knows she'll fight to the death to keep both of them, without question or hesitation. She may only be a few weeks shy of her sixth birthday and the youngest person in her class, but she knows these are the two people that she wants to have at her side and in her corner forever.

*****

Daddy's waiting at the end of the driveway when the bus pulls up to drop off Regina and Kelly after school, and she's practically vibrating with excitement to tell him all about her two new best friends. She hates that she has to leave Mal behind on the bus, but is soothed by the promise that Mal will save her a spot in the morning for their ride in. Kelly even seems to approve of her, but Regina wonders if that's just so that Kelly can spend time with her own friends and not be stuck with her baby sister.

"How was your first day of second grade, _mija_?" he asks as he scoops her up in his arms to set her on his hip when she races toward him.

"I was kinda scared at first, but Mrs. Blanchard is so nice, and I made two new friends, Daddy!"

"You did? That's wonderful! You can tell me more in a minute, all right?" When Regina nods, he turns to look at Kelly, who has a big smile on her face. "And how was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was good," she says and reaches over to touch Regina's arm. "I did well on my spelling test and got a star on it. And I got to see sissy on both recesses, but she didn't see me on the second one because she was playing with her new friends, and that's okay. But I wasn't happy when those boys were mean to her," she adds with a scowl, and Regina remembers the earlier issues that she'd forgotten in the wake of meeting her two best friends.

" _Mija_? What happened today?" When she explains what happened, and reaches into her coat pocket for the letter that Mrs. Blanchard sent home for him and Mama, Daddy nods and reads it, then kisses the tops of both of their heads. "You're okay though, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm better now."

"That's good. You both go in and change out of your school clothes. If you have homework, bring it down to the kitchen to work on while I make you a snack, all right?"

Both girls nod and head up to their bedrooms to do as told. Before stepping into her room, Kelly stops Regina with a tight hug. "I'm proud of you for not letting those dumb boys hurt you too bad, sissy. If they bother you some more, you just tell me. I'll punch them in the nose."

Regina giggles. "Only if Mal doesn't do it first."


End file.
